Jak and Keira
by yamade
Summary: Keira was working on her cruzer and then, well, Jak showed up


A one shot of Jak and Keira

Keira shut the hood of the cruzer she was working on and grabbed a rag, wiping the sweat off her face.

Jak was in the door to the garage watching her.

"You know," she jumped as he spoke and jumped around ready to throw something at him, "You really are a sexy mechanic."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, his comment making her blush slightly.

"Is that so?" she spoke as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"uh-huh" he kissed her and pushed her back against the hood of the cruzer, his eyes darkening with lust. He kissed her softly as he raked his nails slowly along her sides, earning a small whimper to escape her lips.

"Jak, not on the cruzer, I just polished it." She pushed against him trying to get off the vehicle.

"So?" he grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pushed them up above her head, trailing a nail down her stomach making her shiver and suck in her stomach.

"Jak, stop." Her voice was shaky as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Why? You didn't complain at the garage down at the track. You know," he leaned down and kissed her ear taking part between his slightly sharper teeth, "When I bent you over the work bench? You remember, don't you?" She blushed dark as he spoke nibbling on her ear.

"You do remember don't you?" he said scratching along her side with his sharpening nails. She gasped and blushed out of slight embarrassment. How could she forget? They had almost got caught doing it.

He kissed along her neck, nibbling lightly at the junction to her shoulder.

He slipped his hand under her shirt fondling her, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. She gave a soft moan as he massaged her breast kissing and nipping along her neck.

"Still wanna say no?" he asked her, the vibration of his words against her neck sending a small shiver down her spine.

"Jak, if you leave now without doing something I _will_ kick your ass. Her breathing was already heavy as he smirked and pulled away from her, pushing her suspenders off her shoulders and slipping her shirt off, she sat up and un-clipped her bra throwing it with her shirt.

Jak kissed her again, pushing her farther onto the cruzer and started massaging both her breasts. She arched her back with a quiet moan as he kissed his way down her chest nibbling the soft flesh. He took a nipple into his mouth licking and sucking it causing her small moans to become slightly louder.

Leaning up, he kissed her again undoing her pants and pulling them off. He spread her legs massaging her inner thigh higher and higher until he got to her sex. She closed her eyes as he slowly started massaging her clit earning a moan when he hit it just right. He slipped two fingers into her pumping them slowly, getting a loud moan to escape her throat.

He pulled his fingers from her getting a small whine, and quickly undid his own pants pulling them down. He kissed her as he penetrated her, muffling the moan that she gave. She wrapped her arms around him clawing his back, holding him to her as she was rocked my his thrusts, with each thrust she would moan and dig her nails harder into his skin, making him moan quietly.

He kissed her neck and bit at her jaw bone, holding her hips with a bruising grip thrusting harder, she moaned loudly a dark blush on her cheeks.

He started thrusting faster at an almost needy speed. Keira squeezed her eyes shut as she came with a loud moan almost yell.

When she came down from her high he pulled out and slowly flipped her onto her stomach, quickly sheathing himself inside her again. She clung to the cruzer, her nails scratching the paint, she shivered as Jak kissed the back of her neck. Thrusting deeper inside of her every time. She pushed her body harder into the cruzer as Jak's rough thrusting made her climax again. He came with a growl, biting into Keira's shoulder. He thrusted slowly, making her ride out her orgasm before pulling out.

Keira stood, her legs like jelly, Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, carrying her back into the house.


End file.
